la venganza del elegido: spin-off
by lukamegumine
Summary: Ash y los demas han decidido darse un pequeño descanso de su largo entrenamiento con los legendarios para capturar algunos pokemon de Alola como detalle para su plan, al quedar los pokemon solos...estos deciden aprovechar


Spin-off

Bien chicos, he estado demasiado ausente pero últimamente he tenido demasiados problemas para mi gusto y al haberlos tenido en diciembre me deprimió más de lo que esperaba, afortunadamente ya los he superado…en fin, este es un pequeño spin-off de dos… leí esta idea y me pareció buena, así que sin más…el primer capítulo.

 **Preludio**

 **Dos años antes del regreso de Ash.**

 **Plano Ancestral.**

Un azabache de ojos rojos cayó al suelo algo exhausto, al ver eso una ave voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba y vio fijamente a su entrenador.

Ash miro fijamente al ave que estaba frente suyo y sonrió débilmente para luego abrir fuerte la boca y tomar el aire que necesitaba.

―Estoy bien Pidgeot, tranquila…

Dijo con sequedad Ash para verse las múltiples heridas que tenía en sus piernas y brazos, aun así eso no le importó en lo más mínimo.

―Sigamos…-dijo con decisión para ver al pokemon frente suyo.

 **― ¿** **Estás seguro?** -cuestiono ahora la legendaria dragona.

―Claro que si Palkia… necesito saber más sobre tus poderes como ama del espacio.

Dijo con seriedad el azabache, la legendaria asintió no muy conforme a lo que Pidgeot grazno emocionada, también quería probar su nivel contra una legendaria pero Ash simplemente negó.

―Mejor ve a entrenar con los demás de tu tipo...-dijo el azabache con seriedad.

Pidgeot asintió no muy feliz para luego dirigirse hacia el grupo de pokemon voladores de su entrenador.

Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame, Gliscor, Hawlucha, Noivern y Pikipek se acercaron hacia su compañera del tipo volador.

 **― ¿Qué sucede amiga?** -dijo con algo de alegría la voladora de Alola.

Todos los pokemon del azabache suspiraron con desgane… su reciente compañera era literalmente una bomba de alegría, aunque eso era de esperar…si se consideraba que hacia algunos días había nacido.

 **―No es nada, mejor vamos a entrenar…** -contesto con algo de desgane la voladora de Kanto.

Los pokemon voladores de Ash asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los pokemon de hielo del grupo…todos ellos necesitaban desarrollar una resistencia contra los tipos ventajosos, y su entrenador había decidido empezar por el tipo hielo.

En otras partes del mismo plano potentes explosiones y ataques podrían ser vistos, todos los que estaban allí actualmente daban lo mejor de sí todos los días.

Antes de que la batalla entre los pokemon voladores y los de tipo hielo comenzara, el dios pokemon apareció.

 **―Suficiente por el día de hoy, es hora de ir a la casa…**

Dijo con seriedad Arceus a lo que todos al instante se detuvieron, los gijinkas simplemente bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el pequeño portal que se había formado, detrás de ellos sus pokemon también venían junto a Mewtwo y Latias en tanto que los demás legendarios simplemente se quedarían allí.

Poco a poco todos ellos comenzaron a atravesar el portal luego de haber guardado a los pokemon tipo agua en sus esferas, sí que necesitaban tomar un relajante baño y descansar, el entrenamiento mañana sería igual de agotador o eso era lo que pensaban todos.

 **Dos horas después.**

―Es delicioso toda esta comida…-dijo Manon con calma.

―Deberías aprender a cocinar, seguro se te daría bien…-halago un joven de piel morena.

―tal v-ez lo haga, Kiawe…-dijo la pelirroja con nervios para enfocarse en su comida.

Todos en la mesa se encontraban degustando su comida con excepción de un azabache el cual literalmente estaba devorando

Cerca de sus entrenadores los pokemon de cada uno comían más que encantados sus respectivas comidas.

Era increíble pensar que en esa enorme casa habitaran los causantes del caos de hace casi tres años en las demás regiones, pero así era…todo allí era calmado y tranquilo, o casi.

 **― ¡Ya basta Meowth, deja de molestar a las hembras!** -dijo con calma el pikachu de Ash.

 **―Si Meowth, deja de fastidiar…** -dijo con enojo la Leafeon de Samantha.

El felino de Kanto vio fijamente a la pokemon de Sinnoh a lo cual esta se puso nerviosa, lentamente el pokemon criminal se fue acercando hacia ella.

 **―Ale-jate…**

Susurro con pavor la tipo planta…recordaba como al ser una bebe fue atacada por uno de su misma estirpe y su evolución.

 **―Vamos linda, no te hare nada que tu no quieras…** -dijo con simpleza el pokemon gato.

Leafeon comenzó a retroceder aún más luego de haber comido todo su plato rápidamente, cuando llego a la pared se dio cuenta que no tenía más opciones que dejarse besar por ese gato asqueroso.

Para la buena-mala- suerte de la pokemon planta, de manera veloz el pokemon gato fue golpeado debido a que un más que cabreado Jolteon estaba más que enojado con la actitud del felino.

 **― ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que la dejes en paz!** -dijo con enojo la evolución de Eevee para luego voltear a una de sus posibles evoluciones.

 **― ¡Aléjate!** -dijo con mucho miedo la tipo planta completamente asustada.

Jolteon bajo las orejas con algo de tristeza a lo que la tipo planta se sintió ligeramente culpable, por lo que suspiro con desgane, de verdad el tipo eléctrico se le hacía lindo…tenia cierto aire protector que le recordaba a su padre…una tristeza la invadió, hace tiempo que no le veía y rogaba porque siguiera vivo.

 **―Jolteon, yo…me caes bien, pero no me siento lista para nada serio contigo.**

Dijo con calma la pokemon de Sinnoh para luego poner una pata en la nariz del eléctrico.

Jolteon sonrió levemente para luego ver fijamente a la pokemon la cual estaba temblando completamente por estar tocado a un Jolteon de esa manera aun así el ver a su compañero con los ojos enfocados en esa pata le causo una leve risa la cual no pasó desapercibida.

 **― ¡Te gusto!**

Chillo con alegría el tipo eléctrico para saltar sobre la eon ocasionando que esta diera un chillido y se subiera rápidamente a la silla en donde estaba su entrenadora, fuera directamente a su pokebola y desesperadamente la tocara para ser absorbida a su interior.

― ¡No de nuevo!-dijo con un leve enojo Samantha.

Gengar asintió debido a que estaba desconforme por lo hecho por su compañera mientras que Glaceon, Infernape y Avalugg tenían una gota en la nuca al ver la tontería hecha por su hermana y compañera respectivamente.

―Chicos…estaba pensando-dijo Ash con seriedad.

― ¿En qué?-dijo Kalm de manera calmada.

―Deberíamos tomarnos unos días para conocer bien la región de Alola…-dijo Ash de manera seria.

― ¿Con que finalidad?-dijo Ryu ahora, no es que desconfiara de su líder…pero quería saber cuál era la doble intención de su amigo.

―Si vamos a aprender a manejar los movimientos Z con nuestros pokemon, y también a fingir ser los primeros entrenadores provenientes de esta región para cuando el torneo que viene en dos años comience…deberemos cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle-expuso Ash sus razones.

Todos asintieron con calma, esa sí que era una excusa más que valida.

―Mientras conocemos bien esta región, podremos considerar el desafío insular… capturar algunos de esta región y también les damos algunos días de descanso a los que vinieron con nosotros-comenzó a terminar de explicar Ash.

―Yo opino que estaría bien…-dijo Max con cierta alegría debido a que le gustaría agregar a su equipo de dragones al menos a uno de los dragones de esa región.

―Mimikyuu no suena nada mal…-dijo Maiko al igual que Ryu al mismo tiempo.

―Un Oricorio estaría bien…-mencionaron varios a la vez totalmente fascinados por las cuatro formas que poseía el pokemon antes nombrado.

―Entonces chicos, desde mañana empezaremos…y para que sea aún más entretenido, si todos están de acuerdo; les sugiero llevar solamente uno o dos pokemon con ustedes y que el resto descanse, un pequeño bolso con algo de comida y algunas pokebolas

Dijo Ash de manera autoritaria a lo que todos se vieron…definitivamente el azabache lo había planeado.

―Ash tu…eso no está bien porque algo te traes-dijo Maiko con burla mientras pensaba la manera de desautorizar al azabache.

―Para que mentirles chicos, sé que desde que llegamos lo han querido, así que les daré ese pequeño descanso…todos deben regresar a esta casa en dos días con algún pokemon de Alola o en su defecto un huevo-dijo Ash como si nada.

― ¿Y tú Ash?-dijo con calma Luka

―He decidido darles a todos un pequeño descanso, y como parte del entrenamiento podríamos tomarnos el recorrido insular y la recolección de los cristales Z, así que no tengo muchos problemas…

Dijo como si nada el azabache a lo que todos asintieron completamente felices por esa idea tan magnifica, todos se enfocaron en la poca comida de sus platos para luego levantarse con tranquilidad y luego de haber dejado todo listo…simplemente se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos esperando con ansias el siguiente día.

Aunque no eran los únicos ya que los pokemon de todos también esperaban esos días libres tan ansiados para poder conocerse mejor entre ellos, las hembras que estaban sin pareja o que no eran gijinfilicas esperaban conseguir un buen macho entre todos los disponibles que fuera capaz de ser responsable cuando ellas tuvieran una cria, en tanto que los machos aspiraban poder decidir mejor entre las hembras de su grupo huevo…otros que ya eran pareja como Zura y Lucka esperaban un buen tiempo juntos.

Tanto los entrenadores como pokemon solo tenían un pensamiento en mente, mañana seria el día del espectáculo.

* * *

 **Bien chicos termine, esto solo es el preludio, y depende de que tanta aceptación tenga decidiré si lo continuo o no, sobre el capítulo…falta poco debido a que ya casi esta y solo falta una parte que si o si debe salir, sin más que decir salvo que el otro spin-off tratara sobre los descendientes, me retiro y espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo, este spin-off se trata mas que todo de como pasan el tiempo los pokemon de todos mientras sus gijinkas buscan algunos pokemon de Alola y los cristales Z, también puede que veamos que han hecho los traidores, lideres y demás en ese tiempo.**


End file.
